


Csak ez, ami itt van, létezik igazán

by nayrria



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Fluff
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayrria/pseuds/nayrria
Summary: Lucifer nem jön ki az igazi tesóival (egy-kettő kivétellel), de mi a helyzet a halandójával, akivel nem vérségi kapcsolat, hanem valami más, valami erősebb köti össze.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 3





	Csak ez, ami itt van, létezik igazán

A lakás sötét. Mozdulatlan.

Chloe nem tudja, mire riadt fel. Ül az ágyban. Árnyékokat fürkészi. Összerezzen, ha a ház előtt elhúz egy autó. Most is, mint minden álmatlan éjjelen – mostanában van ebből pár – köntöst vesz, kioson, hallgatózik Trixie szobája előtt, hogy lélegzik, dúdol, beszél álmában.

Trixie mélyen alszik, vagy játssza, hogy nincs ébren, és Chloe tölt magának egy pohár vizet, addig ül a kanapén, amíg le nem csukódik a szeme. Fagyos lábujjakkal, zsibbadó kézzel ébred. Zihálva, sírva.

Meglibben a függöny, Chloe Lucifert sejti mögötte.

Az árnyalak magas, egyenesen áll. Szép. Vonzza őt, mint a mélység, mint a láng.

Chloe feláll, ölelésre tárja a karját, de Lucifer szobor. Örökkévaló. A dereka kemény, ujja alatt omlik a fekete köntös. Nem selyem. Nem szatén. Valami más. Valami, ami nem evilági. Hideg, mint a jég.

Nem futótűz. Nem parázs. Nem Lucifer.

Chloe szíve reszket, dobog. Menekülne, elhúzódna, az idegen megfogja a tarkóját, beletép a hajába. Csak annyit tud tenni, hogy nem visít, hiszen Trixie a közelben alszik.

Fel ne kelljen. Ki ne jöjjön.

Chloe nem könyörög. Reszket. Hallja, hogy nyeli a nyálát akadó torokkal.

Az idegen tekintete bűvöli. Chloe térdre akar rogyni előtte. Imádni őt. Az a szem nem Lucifer olvasztott csokija, hanem szürkébb, mégis mint a kígyóé.

Nincs benne érzelem. Nincs benne ember.

Kijózanító.

Chloe az idegen nyakát célozza, ököllel, de az ő ujjai recsegnek, szúrnak, égnek, amikor a kemény bőrhöz ér. Ő az, aki nem lát a könnyektől.

Az ütés gyors, a bordáját éri, csillagokat lát, elterül a földön. Puffan a teste a szőnyegen. Nincs zaj, sírna a megkönnyebbüléstől, de némán ízleli meg a saját vérét.

Az idegen leguggol mellé, a veszteshez. Az arcra, ami Lucifer szeretett vonásait viseli, kiül az undor és a gyűlölet.

Chloe szeme szúr a sótól.

A teste reszket, sír helyette.

– Te vagy Lucifer halandója, igaz? – Nem Lucifer hangja. Recsegős. Rideg. Elveszi a reményt. – A vérét viseled, ember.

Ha együttműködik, talán megmenekülhet, ezért bólint, bár nem hisz abban, hogy ő bárki tulajdona lenne.

– Játssz inkább egy démonnal! – Maze suttog, mégis acsarog. – Mondd meg nekem, Decker miért olyan izgalmas préda nektek? Több angyal akarta már megölni, mint engem.

Az angyal szitokszó.

Csendben harcolnak.

Chloe feltápászkodik. Fáj a feje. Ki kell vinnie Trixie-t. Vissza kell ülnie. Megbillen a világ.

Trixie.

Rohanni. Felkapni Trixie-t. Rohanni. Fáj minden, fáj körülötte a szoba. A fények elmosódnak. Eltűnnek. Visszatérnek.

Rohan.

Trixie ébred. A nyakába kapaszkodik. Kérdez, de Chloe nem bír beszélni, felemeli. Már túl nagy ahhoz, hogy a karjában legyen, de most hozzábújik. Az illatától, a melegétől már könnyebben lélegzik, de fázik.

Chloe elbotlik a küszöbben.

A talaj nem jön közelebb. Gondos, forró kéz fekteti az oldalára, fésüli oldalra a haját.

Lucifer.

Énekel. Nincs benne ismerős szó, és a dallam is különös. Elfeledett népek altatódala.

Trixie álmában a combjába rúg, Chloe mégis mosolyog, pedig már nem lát.

Fekete selymen ébred. A hasához, oldalához bújva Trixie alszik. A háta mögül hiányzik a meleg.

– Lucifer?

Trixie egyenletesen lélegzik mellette.

– Itt vagyok. – Lucifer halk, lágy simogatás a hátán, az oldalán, az arcán.

– Mi történt? Hol van Maze? Ki volt az az ember? – Sok a kérdés. A feje lüktet.

– Később. Biztonságban vagytok.

Chloe hisz neki.

Pihen. Alszik. Gyógyul.

Már nem fáj a lámpafény. Az ágy hideg és sötét. Lucifer sehol.

Trixie sehol.

Ugrik. Kiáltana, sikoltana, de a félelemtől elfagytak a hangszálai. A kézfeje lüktet.

Léptek. Felnőtt léptek. Chloe az ajtónyílás mellett bújik el, és ráveti magát a belépőre.

Lucifer az, megtántorodik a súlyától, de talpon marad, és őt is megtartja. Keze a derekára simul. Chloe gyorsabban lélegzik.

– Trixie?

– Kitúrtak a könyvtáramból – panaszolja Lucifer, most máshogy mosolyog, olyan, mint a napfény. – Maze-zel Sabrinát néznek.

– Van könyvtárad?

Lucifer a szívéhez kap megjátszott, teátrális sértettséggel.

– Azt gondolod, hogy csak ruháim és szexjátékaim vannak?

Chloe ingatja a fejét. Megfeszül a fájdalomtól.

– Feküdj vissza! – Ez parancs. Chloe visszamászik az ágyba, belenyomja a fejét a selyem ágyneműbe, hogy elrejtse a nyögését.

A hátán érzi Lucifer tenyerét. Enyhül a fájdalom.

– Ki volt az az ember?

– Maga a kérdésed megsérti a nem kedves testvéremet. Biztos fájna neki, ha megtudná, hogy embernek nevezted. Ha legközelebb látod, mindenképp mondd a szemébe.

– A testvéred? – ismétli lassan, miközben felül az ágyon, és a háta mögé gyűr egy párnát. Felsóhajt.

– Igen.

Lucifer a keze úgy lóg az oldala mellett, mintha nem találná a helyét. Hirtelen, elhamarkodva érinti meg.

Élvezi, hogy tágul ki Lucifer szeme.

– Köszönöm.

– Mit? Hogy Mihály meglátogatott? Hogy megütött?

– Megmentettél. Vagyis te meg Maze – magyarázza Chloe, lélegzetvisszafojtva figyeli, hogy lágyul el Lucifer tekintete. Karamellszósz. – Honnan tudtad, hogy bajban vagyunk?

Ráncocskák a makulátlan ingen. Lucifer lesimítja őket tenyérrel. Lámpafény csillan az antik gyűrű fekete kövén. Láthatatlan szöszöket csippent két ujja közé, és Chloe megbabonázva nézi, hogy engedi el a semmit.

– Azt mondta, hogy a halandód vagyok. Meg hogy a véredet viselem.

Lucifer összerezzen.

Titkol valamit. Vagy csak a család témája kellemetlen ennyire?

– Nem vagy a tulajdonom – mondja Lucifer halkan.

Sápadt. A szeme gyanúsan csillog, és Chloe át akarja ölelni, de Lucifer távolabb lép.

Chloe a nyaklánccal játszik. Lucifer ajándékával.

– Erre gondolt, igaz? – kérdezi, és beakasztja az ujját a láncba.

Cirógatja a vékony láncot.

Lucifer az ujjait nézi.

– Igen – feleli végül. – Nem szoktam ingyen adni semmit. – A hangja olyan, mintha nem lenne undorítóbb emberi szokás az ajándékosztogatásnál, de most könnyű átlátni rajta.

Chloe elfojt egy mosolyt. Megveregeti a matracot maga mellett.

– Ülj le mellém! – mondja.

Lucifer szót fogad. Kinyújtózik, és összeér a válluk. Lucifer libabőrös. Nem túl ördögi, és Chloe ezt a megjegyzését is visszafojtja, a hajához ér, a hullámokkal játszik, aztán a combjára helyezi a kezét.

– Tudtam, hogy oda kell mennem, mert bajban vagy – mondja hirtelen Lucifer. – Nem tudom, miért, de átkozottul boldog vagyok, hogy így történt. Maze képtelen lett volna egyedül megmenteni titeket, de most Mihálynak azzal kell együtt élnie, hogy egy démon megrugdosta azt a tollas hátsóját, vagyis igazából a tollmentes fenekét, hiszen egy angyalnak sem nő ott tolla, ha érdekel, meg is tudom mutatni…

– Lucifer!

Lucifer elcsendesedik. Megérinti a karját, aztán visszahúzódik, A tekintetében ott ül a ritkán elkapott bizonytalanság, Chloe a kézfejére teszi az övét.

– Örülök, hogy ott voltál

– Az ivadékod is örült. Nagyon tetszett neki a repülés – feleli Lucifer. – Veled ellentétben ő ébren volt.

Chloe felhorkan.

– Legalább elterelte valami a figyelmét, és nem aggódott értem.

– Aggódott helyette más – mondja Lucifer, aztán hirtelen elhallgat, mikor folytatja, komoly a hangja. – Megkértem Amenadielt, hogy vigyázzon rátok. Tőle jobban tartanak a drágalatos testvéreim, mint tőlem.

Félti őket. Úgy üti mellkason, mint Lucifer testvére, csak ez jobban fáj.

– Sajnálom, hogy ilyen a családod.

– Nem számítanak – feleli Lucifer. – Nem számít, ami fent van, az sem, ami lent lakozik, csak ez, ami itt van, létezik igazán.

Chloe mosolya könnyű. A teste már alig fáj. Csak, ha mozog. Csak, ha levegőt vesz. Lucifer karja alá ügyeskedi magát.

Lucifer öntudatlanul simogatja a derekát. Lassan. Lágyan. Megismeri. Chloe sóhajt, remeg is kicsit. Nem akar aludni.

A szobor jár a fejében. Nem evilági tekintete. Éghetett bármilyen pokol Lucifer tekintetében, de az ördögtől soha nem félt. Chloe megborzong, és közelebb bújik.

– A testvéreidnek is van valami különleges képessége?

Lucifer vállat von.

– Mindnek. Miért kérdezed?

– Néha olyan, mintha még mindig figyelne, de nincs ott semmi.

A szájához kap. Az arcát vér fűti. Felkiált, amikor Lucifer megfogja az állát, és gyengéden megemeli, hogy találkozhasson a tekintetük. Luciferé forrócsoki. Az illata is édes. Meg olyan, mint a parázs.

Lucifer a szájára pillant, hüvelykje köröz az állán, aztán lehunyja a szemét, és mélyet sóhajt.

– Nem bűvölt el egy égi sem. Tartok tőle, hogy akkor nem így néznél rám, Chloe.

Vissza akar kérdezni, de a talpig Maze-nek öltözött Trixie felugrik az ágyra, kezében megcsillan valami fényes.

– Elbújok – mondja, mielőtt eltűnik Chloe takarója alatt.

Maze füttyent kint, a folyosón. A takaró izgatottan mocorog.

Lucifer kuncog, aztán hirtelen elhallgat. Chloe összerezzen. Valami hideg csattan a csuklóján. Le se kell néznie, hogy tudja: bilincs.

Trixie elődugja a kócos fejét, és rájuk vigyorog.

– Megcsinálta! Összeláncolt titeket – vihog Maze. Hajában fonás, rózsaszín masni, körmei levendulaszínűek.

Lucifer vet rá egy undok pillantást. Chloeé kedvesebb, kérdőbb.

– Felelsz vagy merszt játszunk a kicsi halandóval, és egyesek nem szeretik kiadni a titkaikat. Nem mintha én szeretném. Ez közös bennünk – mondja Maze.

Trixie nevet.

– Hol van a kulcs? – kérdezi Chloe.

Maze vállat von.

– Fogalmam sincs, Decker – feleli, és a Vaiana főcímdalát dúdolva kisétál. Trixie követi.

– Az az álnok démon! Te aztán elmondhatod, hogy az ivadékod egy démon befolyása alá került.

– Nem a Sátáné az érdem?

Lucifer csak hozzáér a bilincshez, és lehullik róluk.

– Ez a Sátán érdeme – mondja, és ledobja az ágyról a bilincset, ami csörrenve landol a padlón.

– Ez megmagyarázza az ajtókhoz való különleges viszonyodat.

Lucifer torokhangon nevet.

– Eljössz holnap hozzánk? Megígérem, hogy nem kell kopognod.

– Nem megyek.

Chloe elsápad. Visszakozna, de Lucifer csendre inti.

– Ez az én éjszakám, Chloe – mondja, és valahogy nagyobb lesz, erősebb, de lehet, hogy ez csak a fények csalóka játéka. A szemében megvillan valami vörös, mélyen.

Ha nem sérült volna meg… Ha lennének ajtók. Ha Maze és Trixie nem lenne a szomszéd szobában. Ha nem félne minden mástól.

Fulladozik a sok kifogástól.

A sok reális kifogástól.

– Itt vagytok a legnagyobb biztonságban – mondja hirtelen Lucifer. – Mellettem.

Másnap nincs csokit vagy csalok. Trixie nem is akar menni, inkább a konyhában üldögélő Chloe combjába kapaszkodik. Lucifer süt, az ördög csokoládétortáját, csokiból farigcsált szarvacskákkal.

A vacsora csak szendvics. Chloe készíti, és a kést is nehezen szorítja, annyira fáj, de senki nem veszi észre.

Trixie túl boldog, Maze-t nem érdekli annyira, hogy észrevegye, Lucifer meg neki háttal kevergeti a csokoládékrémet, és olyankor az egész világon nincs más, csak vaj és cukor és kakaó.

A sütemény, a szendvicses tálca, és a kandalló háromszögében ülnek. Jó, Trixie a legközelebb a tortához, Maze mellette hever, és a késével játszik. Chloe a kandallóhoz közel, a legnagyobb melegben. Lucifer kijjebb, távolabb, a pokróc szélén.

Mintha kizárná magát.

Chloe feláll, odalép mellé.

– Szeretnél még bort? – kérdezi Lucifer, aztán elhallgat. Chloe letérdel elé, a tenyerébe veszi a kezét.

– Nem – feleli Chloe. – Téged szeretnélek.

_– Chloe?_

Elmosolyodik.

– _Nem úgy_ – mondja, reméli, hogy Lucifer érti, de Lucifer csalódott. Chloe közelebb hajol. Az orra Lucifer orrához ér, és suttog. – Azt hiszem, most belehalnék.

Az oldalára mutat, aztán felemeli a jobb kezét, amin bíborszínű a véraláfutás. Meginog. Lucifer keze a derekán, ott, ahol nem fáj.

– Nem most? – Lucifer dorombol.

Chloe nevet.

– Nem most – ismétli.

Lucifer is kuncog, aztán elhallgat, megdermed, amikor Chloe megpuszilja az arcát, majd átkarolja a nyakát, megöleli. A mellkasához bújik, átlélegzi az oldalába szúró fájdalmat. Nem lesz jobb. Nem húzódik el.

Másodpercek telnek el csendben, csak a tűz pattog, Lucifer szívverése változik. Megnyugszik. Lelassul.

Chloe sóhajt, de csak akkor hiszi el, hogy minden rendben, amikor Lucifer magához öleli, és el nem engedi egész éjjel.


End file.
